Talk:Zig Novak/@comment-4109358-20130728174436/@comment-4441793-20130729201042
@Dani Thank you so much for that BRILLIANT post! <333 @Zayafan I strongly resent your last sentence because once again, it clearly shows that you are not COMPLETELY listening. First of all, none of us are "Anti-Zig". We may be Anti-Zaya(and justifiably so) but not Anti-Zig. Everyone involved in this debate stated mutliple times that are feelings for Zig at this point are NEUTRAL at worst and we have forgiven him for all the shit he's done. All the hate for ZIG is gone but the hate for Zaya remains and we are all perfectly justified in feeling the way that we feel. ZIG =/= ZAYA. We don't have a problem with Zig anymore and we've made that clear many times already. So, the fact that you would straight up PATRONIZE us with some comment along the lines of "As Zig fans we tend to avoid this page for fear of bashing from Camaya shippers" is insulting. Trying to play victim much? Second of all, nobody's singling out your precious Zig with the damn "attractive white boy" comment. We're on Zig's PAGE; that's why it's been said. Believe me though, the same shit has been said about PLENTY of other characters, especially Hot-White-Guy-Who-Can-Do-No-Wrong-Number-One aka Drew Torres. Believe me, my hate for Zig doesn't even come CLOSE to my hate for Drew because once again, I don't HAVE any hate for Zig. I forgave Zig because he apologized and owned up to what he did. I'm not a bitter ass bitch who holds grudges and continues to SHIT on a character who has redeemed himself or is at least, making an effort to do so. With that being said, it bothers me that some Zig fans have the audacity to feel as though we're SUPPOSED to forgive Zig just because he apologized. If Zig was either black or female, I promise you he'd permanently lose most of the fans he already had and many of those who already hated him PRIOR to the suicide of Campbell Saunders would be more willing to eat rat shit before they'd even think about forgiving him. So, whether you acklnowledge it or not, the "Attractive White Male Theory" is a very logical one. Okay, if you're not one of those fans who think hot white guys can do no wrong then why are you MAD? When TOP started this post I don't remember her specifically calling out your name or generalizing every single Zig fan in the fandom. Lastly, HOW MANY TIMES are people going to use that tired ass "Zig didn't know that Cam was suicidal" line? We're not stupid, okay? Zig isn't a heartless, cold-blooded sociopath; however, he WAS at the time being a selfish, disrespectful jerk! Because he couldn't stop trying to steal another guy's girlfriend, he has to live with the guilty of driving said guy to comitt suicide. Trust me, if Zig KNEW that Cam was suicidal and he went on to say what he said, he would never, ever, ever be forgiven no matter how many times he apologized. So, please stop bringing that overused point up. The bottom line is Zig pushed the wrong person's buttoms and as a result, he got his ass whooped. After that, he pushed those buttons AGAIN and the boy killed himself. We already know and acknowledge that Zig had no idea that Cam was suicidal but let me ask you this: Is being suicidal the ONLY reason that one should be expected to treat someone with respect? No. Suicidal or not, everyone deserves respect. Even if Cam was the happiest, psychologically healthiest boy in the world, Zig would still be EQUALLY wrong for trying to destroy his relationship. It just so happened that his actions were the last couple of straws that broke the camel's back because he unknowingly fucked with the wrong one. That's the bottom line.